I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You
by FallenFan77
Summary: They will both wait. No matter how long it took, whether it was fate or destiny, or both, they will do what ever it takes to see each-other once more. Sets of Drabbles of 500 words or less. "I will see you again Kagome," Inuyasha said, he waited, waited for the day to see her again. "Maybe I just have to accept the fact that I may not see Inuyasha again..." On hold for now. R and R
1. Day 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone again! It's Fallen coming up with a set of Drabbles. I just want to see how this one will go, I've had it as one of my docs for a really long time. I wanted to give this a chance, so please tell what you think and enjoy, I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Wish I did...

* * *

I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You- **Day 1**

X

X

X

It was the first day when Inuyasha and I were separated after the well closed. I was so angered by it and myself. I was happy when I wasn't trapped in the darkness. Although I would have taken that then not being by Inuyasha's side. How long will I stay on my side of the well. When will I see my white-haired temperamental half dog demon? Time will tell, I will be waiting for you.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Was it good, bad? Let me know. I'll be updating soon, so don't you worry.

Word count: 75

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	2. Day 1 part 2

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I want to thank those who reviewed. Such as; Liz Nekogami, Guest, Anon-uh-mous and KagomeInuyasha92. For you guys, I'll be updating more than once when I get home. I'm stuck at a ten year old party watching over my sister and there is so much screaming. Great I'm babbling lol, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You- **Day 1** Inuyasha's Pov

X

X

X

"What," I muttered under my breath in desperation. This couldn't be happening. It was just a few seconds ago when I was with Kagome. She jumped out of my arms to embrace her mother after we left the darkness after three days. Those damn demons thinking that she was born to take Midoriko's place and fight Naraku in a new battle between evil and good. I would be dead before I will let anything like that happen to Kagome. I promised to protect her and hell I'll do just that.

Her mother, grandfather and brother were crying, I was happy to see her smile when she was with her family again. Then all of a sudden, I was being pulled back into the well. Just when I was fading away, I saw Kagome's face. Words didn't escape my mouth when she cried out my name, I didn't know what was happening.

I found myself in my own Era.

I pounded the ground with my knuckles. There were voices just outside. They belonged to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. I jumped out with my face not making eye contact with them. "She's okay, she's safe and with her family," I walked away from them, not wanting to hear what they wanted to say.

Damn fate and destiny all together. If this was a test then we will pass it because," I will see you again Kagome," I said perched on top of one of the branches of the Goshinboku. I waited. Waited for the day to see her again.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Okay? Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote and updated this on my phone. It's hard writing this on a phone. I'll be updating later. Until then!

Word count: 265

Editing: I changed the title of the story, it didn't quite fit.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	3. Day 1 night

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I appreciate it. This one is longer, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You- **Day 1**- Night

X

X

X

"I know you miss her. I do too," Shippo said dolefully, his emerald eyes gazed up at the blanket of stars above them as the two were heading to the village. "Ne, Inuyasha. How is it like in Kagome's world?" he asked. Inuyasha snorted,"Loud. Annoying. With humans everywhere," he answered. "Everywhere? How is it loud?" Shippo said, his eyes sparking with curiosity.

"There are these metal contraptions that move on wheels. Kagome told me those were called "Cars" and that they ran on this thing called,"Gas." It looks stupid and weak for what I can tell. They smell awful too. I hated that smell, if Kagome's scent was next to me I think I would have passed out." Shippo stared at him incredulously, yet astonished about the things he was saying. "What else is there?" Shippo asked.

xxxxxx Third Person Pov

"Well Souta, there aren't any cars and trains. I can tell you that. There are demons everywhere," Kagome told her brother. They both sat outside just until their mother called them in to eat. "Inuyasha fights all of them right? The ones that try to destroy the village where that priestess named Kaede lives. I remember you telling me when you and Inuyasha met, he fought the mistress centipede. She sounds creepy and looked creepy when I saw her pull you into the well."

"Oh yeah, she scared the socks off of me when she pulled me in. Luckily with my spiritual powers I managed to get her away from me and take an arm off," Kagome said. "Kagome what do you think Inuyasha is doing right now?" Souta asked, he looked at his sister, her face was filled with sadness. She looked at him giving him a small smile, then looking up at the few stars in the sky.

xxxxxx Inu Pov

"She must be looking at the stars. She loves looking up at the sky at night," I told Shippo. "Kagome loves looking up at the sky. Why is that?" the kitsune asked. I sighed," For the beauty of it." "Beauty? All I see is stars," Shippo retorted,"Ah, I smell food. Can we talk later Inuyasha?" the kitsune wondered. I shrugged and watched him run off to the hut.

_Sometimes when I see the stars. I see her watching them and smiling at me. Her telling me how it's beautiful. While I look at it, she is all I see._

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was it you guys? Good or bad? I want to thank Netflix, Asianmcnugget and Liz Nekogami for following. Also to again, Liz Nekogami and to Cleo jones for reviewing :) I'll be writing more, mainly two or three chapters a day. Thank you for reading and please review! Until then!

Word Count: 410

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	4. Day 2 - Morning

**Author's Note: **Here I come with a fourth chapter! Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You- **Day 2** - Kagome Pov

X

X

X

I hear my alarm clock ringing. The stupid ringing telling me to get up for school. I never imagined that there was going to be one day when I continue going to school and not jumping back five hundred years in the past. I can hear my brother banging on my door, yelling at me to get up and get ready. I choose not to say anything to him. I was to focused on the tree, the Goshinboku, where it stood five hundred years before and after.

Everytime I look at it, I begin to wonder what Inuyasha will be doing. If he was fighting a demon and would he be okay? I know he's strong, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I sighed, not realizing the amount of air I was holding, as I walked to my bathroom to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, I am dress and placing on my shoes. I look back at my window, that was fully open. Was this how it was going to be everyday? Not expecting to see Inuyasha pop in through it, saying we needed to look for jewel shards. The fact is though, there are none to find anymore.

"Kagome! School is starting soon!" my brother yells at me from outside the door. "Alright already! I heard you once, no need to tell me twice!" I shout back. I take one last look at my window, imagining a certain half demon to just appear, but nothing happens. I know that it won't happen any time soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not as long as the last one, but it will do. Review please and thanks for reading! Feel free to read my other stories!

Word Count: 260

Written on: July 15 - so technically, it is the second day :)

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	5. Day 2 - Morning 2

**Author's Note: **Here I go with another chapter. I want to thank Liz Nekogami and Smile Lillies for reviewing, you guys rock.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You - **Day 2** - Inu

X

X

X

"Where is he?"

"He's sulking."

"Still?"

"Yup."

Miroku groaned in frustration. Inuyasha hasn't said a word to them at all. After he ate the other night, he just walked back out and stayed perched up in the Goshinboku. Kaede noticed his actions as well, she said he must have been taking it really hard. It was now the second day after the well closed.

Shippo grabbed a rock and flung it to the half demon's head. Nothing. He didn't even flinch or shout.

"He's love sick," Miroku stated.

The kitsune nodded in agreement, he missed Kagome, but Inuyasha missed her even more. They didn't notice a certain hanyou bound off the Sacred Tree and to the well.

Inuyasha didn't want to be bothered. He reminded himself to get revenge on the kit.

He sat on the ground, his elbows propped on the well's wooden ledge. He looked down at the dark bottom, he wished to see the familiar glow if he jumped down. That wasn't possible though, he tried many times and would hurt himself afterwards. He cursed out, slashing at nothing but dirt for not letting him get through to Kagome's time.

He scoffed, she must be going to that stupid school of hers. His brows furrowed, annoyed, what if she met a boy there. She would start to like him and forget all about him and the others.

"Keh," he said, crossing his arms. He soon took out a piece of metal out from his haori. The golden heart shaped locket that Kagome gave him.

Inuyasha stared at it intensely, he wasn't going to give up hope. He was going to be patient. Even if it took five hundred years to see her again.

He placed his elbows back on the well's ledge, his ears drooped as he stared at the bottomless pit. Thinking of the one person, the raven haired girl from the future.

_Kagome._

* * *

**Author's Note: **What's up? I am with a bit of writers block, but I know where I am going. Might take a while. It's three in the morning and I'm still writing, I hope I don't get in trouble. Until then, please review!

Word count: 330

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


End file.
